Metamorphosis
by key20xl
Summary: A bio-genetic madman creates the first female Namek. Things are edgy between Lune and Piccolo, but some bad news may hold them together.
1. Metamorphosis

Got a letter from a messenger

I read it when it came

It said that you were wounded

You were bound and chained

You were leveled you were handled

You were poisoned you were pained

Oh no, You were naked you were shamed

You could almost touch Heaven

Right there in front of you

Liberty just slipped away on us

And there's so much work to do

Oh the door that closes tightly

Is the door that can swing wide

Oh no, You're expecting to collide

For a minute I let my guard down

Not afraid to be found out

Completely forgot dear

What our fears were all about

Oh no, there's no need to be without

If there's a chance I would take it

This desire I can't kill

Take my heart please don't break it

I would crawl to your foothill

I'm frightened but I'm coming

Please baby please lay still

Oh no, I'm not coming for the kill

I'm not coming for the kill

Kosov watched her intently. She was at Her Waterfall. He knew his prey was going to clean herself. First the White tank top came off. Then the baggy navy blue training pants. 'Such strong beautiful muscles,' he thought to himself. Her naked body dove into the water. She swam a few laps then went back to the shore and took out some things she had in the bag she brought with her. She washed her body and shaved her legs and washed her long midnight-blue hair. She then went back underwater to rinse herself off. Kosov silently moved to where her things were, waiting to grab her the instant she came near. He pulled out a syringe, full with a clear liquid. She came walking out of the water, hair clung to her wet body. She kneeled and picked up a towel. As she stood she felt another person behind her. Then a hand came over her mouth and prevented her from screaming. She was pulled closer to the stranger. She turned to see who her assailant was. Her icy blue eyes widened in fear.

"So you know of me, Lune?" Kosov said with an evil grin. "Then you must know what I plan to do with you." The syringe plunged into her side. After a few moments she passed out.

She couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Everything was dark. She tried moving her arms and legs. No good, they were chained down. She felt a cold metal table beneath her. She realized she was still naked. Her side was sore. Then she remembered. Kosov had her now up in his lab in space. She knew a lot about him. He was supposedly some kind of bio-genetic genius and had some kind of Midas' Touch with being able to metamorph one specie to another. Or combine traits from species and create a whole new kind all together. His experiments were inhumane. The fact that he was deliberately toying with Nature was bad enough. Most test subjects died on the table as he would inject DNA into them, their bodies unable to handle the almost immediate changes. Humanoid/Humanoid metamorphs had the highest chance of survival. Lune cried softly, not wanting anyone to know she was awake. She couldn't figure out how Kosov knew her.

"Do you really want to know?" Lune tensed. He was in there with her! "Easy... I'm not going to do anything to you just yet. That all depends on how you answer my question."

"What question?" Lune asked weakly.

"No no. Your question first. Though I think you already know how I know you. You're Lune, the Great Warrior of Metrans."

She laughed bitterly. 'Great! He knows I could kick his ass and here he is rubbing it in my face that I can't get at him.' "But why me?"

"The answer you get for that question will depend on how you feel about the deal I'm offering: I am willing to leave you as you are, a full-blood Metranian, not fusing you with anything, as long as you, Lune, will allow me to have you."

"What!?"

His hands snaked up her sides, thumbs gently brushing up against her breasts. "You know what I mean."

"Never."

He sighed with disappointment. "Oh well. I might as well tell you why I chose you. Your powerful body could withstand a lot of punishment, so I thought that you could very easily survive whatever I decided to do with you." He turned to leave the room. "I wonder what a female Namekian would look like..."

The next few hours were spent in agonizing silence. Lune knew she was better off staying awake. If Kosov tried anything, she could at least scream at him and bite him. She never knew if anything like that happened for she fell asleep.

A sharp pain woke her up. She felt the pinprick of a needle. She opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Strange unpleasant sensations racked her whole body. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She felt her insides churning. She screamed in anguish. She knew she was changing. After a few minutes, the pain began to subside. She survived the initial change. The next twenty-four hours will decide if she could sustain it. Lune had hoped that she wouldn't survive. She quickly fell back asleep.

Bright lights woke her. "I'm glad to see you awake. I was right about my theory."

"What theory?" Lune said weakly. She still couldn't see.

"Nameks have a natural regenerative ability. I thought that would increase the survival rate."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Maybe I'll find some Nameks somewhere and send you to them. Just to see what would happen."

"Why can't I see?"

"I have your eyes covered. I don't want you to die of shock."

"I want to see."

"That isn't wise..."

"I want to see!"

Kosov undid the chains around her wrists. Lune immediately sat up and took off the cloth that covered her eyes. The first thing she saw were her now green hands. She looked down at the rest of her body. Her skin was green with pink patches where her muscles were. She touched her head. Her hair was still there but she felt antennae sticking out and she found that her ears were now long and pointed.

He unchained her feet then threw some torn clothes at her. "Here. I don't think you want to travel as you are." She put the clothes on. "Wait here." Kosov left the room closing the heavy door behind him.

Lune leapt off the table then began to fire ki blast after ki blast at the door. She kept trying until she managed to make a hole in the door. She ran through the winding corridors of the lab trying to find a ship. Luckily she found one without anyone seeing her. 'He probably _wants_ me to escape, but oh well,' she thought to herself. She got into the ship and punched in some random coordinates. The engine powered up and she blasted off into space.

(AN: I'm so baka... disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..... if I did the Frieza fight would not have been as long.... all original characters are mine

I know I have another unfinished fic here but my friends know I usually have to balance two or more works at a time... One is never enough)


	2. And where are you gonna go?

AN: ... disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..... if I did the Frieza fight would not have been as long.... all original characters are mine

I know I have another unfinished fic here but my friends know I usually have to balance two or more works at a time... One is never enough

Also: sorry about not posting anything in a while.. stupid college)

Lune heard a computerized voice. "Arriving at coordinates. Closest populated planet: Earth. There is little information on this planet. Its intelligent life consists of humanoids and the planet is rich in resources. The craft will commence landing sequence in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0." The ship began to shake violently as it entered the atmosphere. 'At least this thing isn't going to a planet populated by Nameks,' Lune thought to herself. The craft met with a sudden halt as it crashed onto the planet's surface.

"We had a deal Kosov. Now where is she?"

"She?"

"You know! The female Namek you said you had created!"

"She took off."

" 'Took off'?! Don't play stupid!"

"Easy friend. At this very moment I am locating her." And as if on command, one of Kosov's creations came into the room.

"We have found her. The ship has landed on a planet called Earth."

"That's somewhat better. At least we know where that is, and I know she will be taken care of there."

"You've been there Gearyn?"

"Yes. Once. After Namek was destroyed by Frieza. I will head there immediately. You will receive your payment once I can confirm that the female Namekian is real. Does she have a name?"

"It is Lune."

The Namek Gearyn turned his back to Kosov and left.

Bright light hit her closed eyes and a breeze could be felt all over her body.

"Do you think she's ok?" a child said.

"She looks a little torn up," an older man replied. "Man, I was really hoping it would've been Goku."

"Who's Goku?" A weak voice asked.

"You are ok!" The older one sounded excited.

Lune tried opening her eyes, but the bright light prevented her from doing so.

"Easy. You've been hurt pretty bad. Gohan you stay right here and I'll take her to Korin's."

"Ok Krillin."

"What's your name?"

"Lune." She felt herself being picked up by the one called Krillin. She could've sworn by his voice that he was a grown man, but he had the stature of a child. She heard the wind whistling in her ears as they moved. She realized just sensitive her hearing had become. If she tried hard enough she could hear his heartbeat. She dozed off listening to the whistling and beating. After a while she felt her being lowered to the ground. Correction. A floor.

"Do you have any sensu beans Korin?"

"What do you need them for know Krillin?" This other voice sounded irritated.

"Can't you see she's been hurt bad? They're for her!"

"Fine, fine. Sheesh... No one can take a joke anymore!" He handed Krillin a bag of sensu beans.

"Here Lune, eat this." She did so willingly. And to her amazement, all her strength returned to her. She found herself able to open her eyes. And she couldn't believe what she saw.

"How come you sound like a grown man... and how can _you_ even _talk_?"

"Be quiet Lune," Krillin whispered to her. "He's respected here."

"That may be but... A talking cat!?"

"You're no stranger either sister. There just isn't any such thing as a female Namek," Korin retorted.

"Why are you so short Krillin? You _are_ an adult right?"

"_Yes_. I guess I just stopped growing."

"Oh. Sorry. To both of you. I just never saw anything like you two back home."

"You mean New Namek?" Krillin asked.

"No."

"You are Namekian aren't you?"

"Kinda. I wasn't always this way."

"Oh."

"Well thank you Krillin, Korin. Do you think you can hemp me find a place to stay?"

"You can come back with me to Master Ro-- Um... we'll go find my friend Gohan. He was the other one who found you. Maybe his mother will let you stay with them for a little while. Can you fly?" She shook her head. "Well, come here." Lune allowed herself to be picked up again. Krillin then flew back to where he had found her earlier.

"So you're Gohan," Lune said as she was put on the ground. She was thankful that at least kids looked like kids on this planet.

"Hey Gohan, do you think your mom would let her stay at your house?"

"I don't know. We could ask."

"Hey.. Mom?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Yes?" Chi Chi replied.

"Ummm could this girl stay here?"

"Who?" The usual parent concern becoming more and more apparent.

"Krillin and I found a girl that crashed here. Bring her over Krillin! This is Lune mom"

She was speechless. "That's a... a... another Piccolo! I won't have it stay in MY house!"

"Please Ma'am. I'll do anything you ask me to."

"NO! Gohan come inside right now! Your kind is a bad influence on my son! Now GO AWAY!" She slammed the door in Krillin's and Lune's face.

"That went rather well."

"What do you mean?"

"She could've called you a monster or something."

"Oh. Where to now?"

"I guess you'll be coming with me. I have to warn you though. The guys that live me with me are kinda perverted."

"Great. At least you warned me. Though you should warn them. If they try anything I won't hesitate to maim them. I am not in the mood to deal with perverted men."

"I'll do what I can Lune.

"Hey Krillin!" both Master Roshi and Yamcha yelled as he came into the turtle hermit's house.

"Who's your friend?" Yamcha asked.

"Her name is Lune. She crashed here and she just wants some rest. So please just leave her alone."


	3. Enough

AN: ... disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..... if I did the Frieza fight would not have been as long.... all original characters are mine

I know I have another unfinished fic here but my friends know I usually have to balance two or more works at a time... One is never enough

Also: sorry about not posting anything in a while.. stupid college and also Im somewhat peeved at the whole NC-17 issue. Hehe you shoulda seen the wonderful mail I sent ff.net ^_^

Yeah and its short cuz basically I got everything accomplished that i wanted to)

  
  


Lune tried to avoid any conversation with the two men Krillin called 'Master Roshi' and 'Yamcha' but to no avail.

"Hehe, I know you're Namek, but do you still have your goods?" Master Roshi asked in his usual perverted way.

Lune just glared at him. "You say anything else, and I swear I'll kill you."

" Ooohh! A fiesty one!"

"That's It!" Lune back-handed him straight across the room. "That's my last warning." She glanced over towards Yamcha. "And don't you EVEN start. Krillin, where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room!" Roshi continued, huge grin on his face.

Lune ignored him.

"I think you'd rather sleep somewhere else," Yamcha coaxed.

"I told you not to start." She kneed him in the stomach. "Krillin! Is there anywhere else I can go?"

"Well sorta...."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?"

"They wouldn't hit on you, but you'd--"

"Good enough. Please take me there."

He sighed. He knew she'd practically kill him if he tried to warn her about Kami and Piccolo.

  
  


They went to the lookout, and as luck would have it, Kami was standing outside waiting for their arrival. Lune's eyes widened in fear. "No! I'd rather be back with those perv friends of yours than..." She broke down crying.

"You'll have to forgive Lune. Gohan and I found her earlier today. No clue what happened to her."

"What's all the noise out here!?" a harsh voice growled.

Lune went rigid when she saw Piccolo. A set of wrist blades mysteriously materialized onto her hands and she charged him.

"Kaio-Ken!"

Piccolo never heard her. He was confused by what he saw. A female Namek. And a damn beautiful one at that. He barely saw her coming. He tried to avoid her attack but her blade sliced through his arm. Then she fell to her knees. And screamed over and over again. "I won't do that," and, "Get out of my head Kosov."

  
  


_'Your purpose is to procreate. The Namek population has dwindled, and a female would help speed up production. I can make it possible for a Namek to reproduce that way. You know I can. When a Namek called Gearyn comes for you, you are to go with him. He will find a suitable mate. Remember My Sweet Lune, if I couldn't have you then no one you loved would. Oh and, if you're wondering, your father gave me permission to have you anyway I wanted.'_

Lune started singing to herself. "Fed up with My Destiny. This place of no return. I think I'll take another Day and slowly watch it Burn. Doesnt really matter how the Time goes by cause I still remember you and I, and that Beautiful goodbye. Stagger through these Empty streets. Laughing all alone. I had made a Mess of Me. Confessions kept me warm. I dont really miss you I just need to know, do you ever think of you and I, and that Beautiful goodbye. When I see you now I wonder how I could watch you Walk away. If I let you down Please Forgive me now For that Beautiful goodbye. In these days of No Regrets, I keep mine to Myself. All the things we Never said I can Save for someone else. Nothing lasts Forever but we always try. And I just cant help but wonder why We let it Pass us by. When I see you now I wonder how I could watch you walk away. If I let you down Please Forgive me now for that Beautiful goodbye.What can I do to get through to you? And sometimes I cry. Its a fool's lullaby. And sometimes I cry. Its a fool's lullaby." A pleading look came to her face. "Don't let me go with him. Keep me here."

"Who are you talking about child?" Kami asked.

Hesitation. "Gearyn."

"He's and Elder on Namek. He wouldn't do anything to harm you."

"Please don't let me go!" Her cries became hysteric again.

"Whoever he is, he obviously upsets her. I won't let you go."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about your arm.... What was name again?"

"Piccolo."

"Piccolo. I'm Lune."

"Lune, can you tell me how you know the Kaio-ken attack?"

"North Kai taught it to me of course."

"So that means you've died before. How is it you were brought back?"

"I don't want to say. Just please, I want to sleep."

  
  


  
  



	4. Payback

AN: ... disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..... if I did the Frieza fight would not have been as long.... all original characters are mine

I know I have another unfinished fic here but my friends know I usually have to balance two or more works at a time... One is never enough

Lune was quiet at breakfast. She couldn't quite understand why she wasn't hungry.

"Nameks don't eat food," Kami told her. "We just drink water." She had noticed her increased thirst. She glanced over at Krillin who was eating and slowly grew envious.

_'I want my old life.'_

Piccolo stood up abruptly and Krillin stopped eating. "You felt that too?" the human asked.

"Frieza. And someone is with him. Krillin, go get Gohan and prepare to defend Earth. Lune, you stay here."

"I will **not stay here!"**

"You cannot fly! You would be useless in battle, and besides no one here is obligated to fly you."

"Fine then, I'll run. But I have a score to settle with Frieza, and you can't stop me from doing that."

He growled at her slightly. "Fine, I'll take you, but you're not going like that," Piccolo said in reference to her tattered clothes. He gave her an outfit similar to his except white with a dark blue sash.

They had flown a few feet from where Piccolo anticipated Frieza's ship was going to land. Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiao-tzu were already there.

"Who's the little lizard with you, green bean?" Vegeta asked insultingly.

"None of your damn business who I am! I am the one who's going to beat Frieza, since none of you can."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "_You think you can beat Frieza? Hahaha, I won't argue with you. Try all you want!"_

"Hehe, laugh all you want now _Saiyan. But if by some freak chance of hell he beats me, I won't hesitate to laugh at you when I'm in the otherworld when you try to defeat him, because I know you just can't do it."_

Krillin and Gohan landed next to them and Krillin just burst out laughing. Vegeta was wearing pink. A pink shirt that said Badman.

"Shut up before I stuff this shirt down your throat."

"Sorry."

"And how do you know what I am?"

"Instinct I guess."

Frieza's ki became stronger. A ship flew over their heads and landed a little distance away. The Z-Fighters flew over to the ship and kept their energy down low. Frieza and his father exited the craft with their minions following. Piccolo felt a change in Lune. She was concentrating on the soldiers that were now in the air and heading towards them then one by one they exploded in fire and smoke. Then Lune disappeared. No one saw her until she was right above King Cold, wrist blades ready to slice through his neck. He turned too late. Frieza turned around to see Lune and his father's head rolling around on the ground.

"Who are you!? I thought there weren't any female Nameks!"

She began to power up, hair flowing around her. "Regardless of my outer shell I will always be Metranian. I am Lune."

"Lune? I remember that name." He laughed maniacally. "I killed you. You're not a problem."

"That's where you're wrong." She aimed her palm at the alien. From no where the earth shifted and held Frieza down.

"What is this!?"

"Firebolt!" A ball of fire and electricity left her hand. After the burning calmed down, all was left was ash. She then proceeded to do the same to the ship. The Z-Fighters didn't know what to make of it.

Lune returned to the group. "So what do you think now Vegeta?" He just grumbled.

They felt a ki land on Earth and another approach it. They went to where they felt the energies. They saw Goku talking with another person. Then they both went Super Saiyan and fought. Then nothing, they just stood there. Then the other man left. The group flew over towards him.

"We're so glad you're back!" Bulma said.

"Who was that with you?" Vegeta asked.

"He asked me not to say."

"You know Frieza was just here Daddy."

"Yes I know, and I would've been here sooner, but I felt you fighting him." He looked at Lune. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem."

Goku looked confused for a moment. "Aren't you a…?"

She turned her head to the ground. "Yes and no."

"Oh well, welcome to Earth. I'm Goku."

"I'm Lune."


	5. Something about you

AN: ... disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..... if I did the Frieza fight would not have been as long.... all original characters are mine 

I know I have another unfinished fic here but my friends know I usually have to balance two or more works at a time... One is never enough

"So what did that guy have to say?" Krillin asked.

"Well, he was here to warn us of a battle with two androids in three years. He said that, as we are now, we could never defeat them." Goku failed to mention the heart virus he would get.

"How is it that he could turn into a Super Saiyan?"

"I can't tell you now Vegeta."

"Where have you been Daddy?"

"Yes, how did you get off Namek?"

"Well after I had _thought I had beaten Frieza, I looked for his ship, since mine was damaged. His wouldn't fly and was being consumed by the lava. So I flew around, hoping I'd find a ship. Then I found this one. I just sent it into space and just let it drift. I landed on a planet that taught me many useful techniques. I'm sorry I couldn't have come back sooner."_

"We're just happy you're back. Chichi will be glad to see you."

"I miss her. I missed all of you."

"Hey Goku, if you feel up to it, come over to Capsule Corp. and bring her with you," Bulma offered.

He smiled. "I'll do that."

Everyone took off. Piccolo and Lune were about to leave. "Hey, Piccolo? Would you mind if Gohan and I trained with you?"

"Not at all."

"Great! We'll start tomorrow then! Are you going to go to Capsule Corp.?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Please?" Lune asked. He had a look of confusion. "It doesn't do you any good to stay up on that tower all damn day. Besides, I want to go."

"F-fine."

"Thank you." _'And you know it'll get my mind off a few things.'_

_'What did happen anyway?'_

_'I'll tell you later. Not with him so close by.'_

"Okay, well I'll see you guys there." He and Gohan flew home.

"Do you still want to know Piccolo?" They were back at the lookout.

"If you don't mind telling me."

"I am a Metamorph. A half-breed if you will. I am Metranian by blood, but a science experiment fused me with Namekian DNA. A man named Kosov is responsible for it. He was going to send me to Namek, but I escaped."

"Is that all? You sound like you're hiding something by that fact you seem to be okay with that."

She turned her eyes away from him. "It's nothing a Namek could understand."

"You'd be surprised. I've lived here on Earth all my life, I know more about certain things than other Nameks."

She hesitated. "I… had a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"No self-respecting woman would've chosen otherwise. He… he wanted to… use me…"

"You don't mean…? Lune." He pulled her close. "No one should ever be forced to make that decision."

"He also said that if I wasn't going to be his, he'd make sure I couldn't be with anyone I loved. He intends on changing a Namek so they can… procreate that way, just to guarantee it."

Piccolo just held on. "I'll never let him or Gearyn near you. Does being a Namek bother you?"

"It has its perks, but it's not my old life. Right now I'm just weighing out the pros and cons."

"Well if you ever want to return to normal, we can summon the dragon and ask him to change you back."

"You can do that?"  
"Yes."

"Thank you. My choice is that much easier. Why the show of concern anyway?"

"Honestly, I really don't know. Just something about you."


	6. Down to Earth I Fell

AN: ... disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..... if I did the Frieza fight would not have been as long.... all original characters are mine 

I know I have another unfinished fic here but my friends know I usually have to balance two or more works at a time... One is never enough

Down to the Earth I fell

With Dripping wings

Heavy things won't Fly

And the Sky may catch on Fire

And Burn the Axis of the World

That's why I prefer a Somber Sky

To the Glittering and Stinging in my Eyes

I Feel so Light

This is all I want to Feel Tonight

I Feel so Light

Tonight and the Rest of My Life

Gleaming in the Dark Sea

I'm as light as Air

Floating there Breathlessly

When the Dream dissolves

I open up my eyes

I realize that Everything is surely Seen

Weightlessness is Passing over me

I Feel so Light

This is all I want to Feel Tonight

I Feel so Light

Tonight and the Rest of My Life

Everything is Waves in Stars

The Universe is Resting in My Arms

I Feel so Light

This is all I want to Feel Tonight

I Feel so Light

Tonight and the Rest of My Life

After a few months of training, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku learned some of the extent of Lune's powers. She and Goku were pretty evenly matched, but she had an advantage over him. Along with her elemental capabilities like fire, electricity and ice, she had powerful illusional powers as well. She could create realistic illusions from every detail to the fact that they could cause damage. The only problem was that her illusionistic capabilities drained a lot of energy, especially the ones that could cause damage. And everyday after Goku and Gohan went home, Lune would train Piccolo.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this. I can't stand feeling weak compared to everyone else."

"You're not weak."

"Yes I am!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Never have I been able to accomplish anything on my own. I've always needed someone's help," he said bitterly.

"Don't look at it that way. From what I've heard you can take care of yourself in a fight."

"But I can't seem to beat the 'big boss.' I get knocked out before I even get a swing at him."

"That's not what I hear. You hold your own, and can give the 'big boss' a run for his life at times."

"Who says this?"

"Gohan. He looks up to you. And you have to admit, you're stronger than some of the other members of Earth's Special Forces."

"Yeah..."

"… And I look up to you."

"Hmm?" His feelings of worthlessness seemed to lift.

"You've shown me how to accept being different." She wrapped her arms around him. Normally he would cringe at being touched, but he felt a strong connection to Lune, like they were Kindred Spirits.

"Lune, if you don't mind me asking, how did you die and how did you get brought back?"

"Frieza killed me.  He was going to kill my father… I took the blast for him… Then as I was coming back to life, a voice told me that, well, basically that me being brought back to life was some whim of some god." She started crying.

"What's wrong Lune?"

"I should've let him die!" She slammed a fist into a boulder, shattering it.

"Don't say that!"

"He made me this way!" She was becoming hysterical. "I wouldn't look like this, I wouldn't be obliged to anyone, and I wouldn't have to fight anymore!" She buried her face in his chest and tried to calm down. She looked up at him. "Show me how to fly."

He nodded.

Higher into the air they flew. Lune held onto Piccolo. "You sure this will work?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He let go of her. Lune fell to earth. She let herself freefall for a while enjoying the wind through her hair. Then she imagined her energy keeping her up. She opened her eyes. She was floating in midair. She concentrated on pushing her energy to make her move. She got the hang of it quickly and soon she was doing all sorts of acrobatics in the air. Spiraling and diving, and doing somersaults and flips and turns.

She sped past Piccolo and brushed her fingers against his shoulders. "You're it!" She went a little faster just to make him fly after her. And he did. Every time he got close to her, she'd move just out of his reach. He grabbed her from behind then pulled them both down to the ground. They were coming down to a stream. He pulled up before they went in. Lune turned around to see him, letting her hair dangle into the water. Piccolo kept flying straight towards a waterfall. "I love you." She kissed him as they went through the waterfall.

Sirens went off in his head. He didn't know what to make of the situation. But his Heart knew he shouldn't deny her anything. He parted his lips and gave her tongue entry. He set them on their feet. Her tongue danced across his teeth and fangs. His tongue came out reluctantly to meet hers. Each of their tongues drove deeper into each other's mouth. Then they separated.

"I love you too."


	7. That wish cannot be fulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z... I do however own quite a few bits of DBZ paraphernalia. *squeezes one of her various Piccolo action figures* All original characters are mine.

Sorry again for not posting in a while *kicks the need of a college degree in the knee*

__

Love. He did love Gohan, but the feelings he had for Lune were completely different. He felt connected with her. He understood her feelings of incompletion. Even with Nail inside him, he still didn't feel whole. He knew the feeling of abandonment, how neither really had much of a parental figure. But now those feelings were changing. But now he was experiencing confusion. It had been a couple weeks since they said those three words to each other, and she had done everything in her power to avoid him. She never went to train with him, Goku and Gohan. He knew she still felt slightly uneasy with her experience, but he hoped that she knew she didn't need to be afraid. Both himself and Kami promised to never let Gearyn or Kosov get near her.

Love. Did she mean that? Yes, she cared for him, but was it love? Being a warrior she never had time for emotions like that, but with the utterance of those three words, other emotions came with them. She felt guilty for leading his heart on then dropping him like a hat. It wasn't fair to him for her to just forget about him. The least she could've done was keep training him. But she now felt awkward around him. She was also afraid. She was concerned that neither Gearyn or Kosov had come after her. But love or not, she had to make both of them believe that she didn't love him in the hopes that Gearyn would choose him as her mate. At least she would be somewhat happy with him rather than being with a complete stranger. Granted Piccolo did say that this... Dragon could turn her back to normal, she had a feeling that it wouldn't come to pass.

That day Lune went to go train. Vegeta had... demanded that Goku spar with him at Capsule Corp., so while they were fighting, Lune would ask Bulma for the Dragon Radar. She was thankful that Vegeta and Piccolo didn't get along. That meant that Piccolo wasn't going to be there. So as soon as he left to do his own training, she took off.

When Lune arrived at Capsule Corp., Vegeta and Goku were already fighting. Bulma, her parents and Gohan were sitting at a table and talking. When Gohan saw her, he ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Lune! Where've you been?"

"Hey kid," she said as she put her hand on his head. "I've been... thinking. Hey, I need to talk to Bulma for a minute, ok?" He nodded and let go. She walked over to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I borrow the Dragon Radar?"

"Of course you could, if someone already didn't have it."

Lune slightly panicked. "Who has it?"

"Piccolo does."

Lune flew around in the sky aimlessly. One the one hand she needed to get the dragon radar and turn herself back to normal, but on the other hand she didn't think she could see Piccolo, or if he would even let her have it, without either of them getting angered or upset. The sky started to get dark and cloudy. Lune decided to get on the ground before a storm came in.

Piccolo had found the seventh and last Dragonball, and was about to summon the Dragon. He wanted Lune to be happy, even if that meant they couldn't be together. "Dragon, hear my hail and come make my wish come true!" he yelled into the sky. The sky darkened and lightning began to light up the area. Then the Dragon Shen-long sprang up from the glowing balls.

"_You have called me forth from my slumber to grant your wish. Tell me what it is_," the Dragon boomed.

"I want the one called Lune to be turned back into a Metranian."

The Dragon was silent for a moment. "_That wish cannot be fulfilled_."

"WHY!?" Piccolo asked in shock.

"_I cannot take away life. She would die if I changed her back. Tell me of another wish._"

Piccolo felt defeated. He was at a lost. He had no idea of what to ask of the Dragon that could help Lune. "Can you make it so that the Namek Gearyn or Kosov can make it here to Earth?"

"_Yes I can_."

"Then make that my wish."

The Dragon's eyes glowed red. "_Your wish has been granted. And now I bid you farewell_." The Dragon disappeared and the still glowing Balls rose up high into the air, then shot off in different directions.

Piccolo was relieved to some extent. He now had to tell Lune of the good and bad news.

The sky cleared up. "Storm must've been somewhere else," Lune said to herself. She got back up into the air. She made up her mind, she was going to get that Dragon Radar from Piccolo. As fate would have it she saw him approaching her from a distance. She swallowed nervously, but kept flying straight. Moments passed and they were looking each other straight in the face.

"We need to talk," they said in unison.

"You first," Piccolo said.

"Bulma said you had the Dragon Radar, and well, I need to use it..." She waited for Piccolo to lecture her, or make her feel more guilty, but that wasn't what happened.

"It wouldn't be of any use to you now. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, but not here. You may not be able to handle it. We should land."

"Ok," she said quietly. _'This can't be good,' _she thought to herself.

They landed. "Can you at least tell me why the Dragon Radar would be useless to me now?"

"The Dragon was just summoned, which means that He cannot be summoned for another year, and until then the Balls just look like stones."

"Oh. Did you summon Him?"

"Yes. And I have some good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The good."

"I asked the Dragon to make sure that Gearyn and Kosov couldn't make it here to Earth."

Lune made a sigh of relief. "Now what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that the Dragon couldn't turn you back. He said that it would kill you."

Lune had a blank look on her face. She then fell to her knees and started crying. Piccolo sat on the ground next to her and just held her.


End file.
